Idol's Love
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: [ HIATUS-mohon liat bio saya ]Luhan mengerti bahwa Kai adalah pacarnya, dan Sehun idolanya. tapi kenapa dia lebih menyukai keberadaan Sehun daripada Kai? HunHan-slight KaiLu/Chapter 1/RnR juseyo
1. prolog

Judul : Idol's Love (prolog)

Author : Selichious Zelus

Genre : Romance, General

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Other Cast : Cari sendiri ya :p

Rate : T

Warning : Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD, yang pastinya ada TYPO, OOC dll.

.

.

Hai~ Zelus bawa dengan FF baru yang sangat umum banget -_-

Tapi mohon di baca dengan santai ya~

ENJOY GUYS~

.

.

.

Hai namaku Xi Luhan. salah satu yeoja fans dari Oh Sehun seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Aku kuliah di salah satu kampus yang sangat terkenal karena sulitnya masuk ke sana. Namanya Seoul University, dan aku mengikuti klub menyanyi, menari dan juga kelas Ekonomi—hanya untuk singgahan ilmu belaka. Oh, ya aku lupa kalau aku bukan orang korea tulen, alias aku adalah orang pindahan dari China hanya untuk menimba ilmu di sini.

Aku punya _namja chingu_ namanya Kim Jong In. dia tampan dan menjadi Idol kampus, berbeda denganku yang biasa – biasa saja.

"Haaah~ lama sekali sih, kenapa tidak selesai sih", seperti biasa aku mengikuti jam kuliah waktu Ekonomi pagi ini. dan aku mendengar gerutuan gadis yang ada di sampingku. Gadis dengan eyeliner yang tebal, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan menggerutu kalau tidak kau akan terdengar oleh Jung _saem_" Baekhyun hanya menggerutu setelah aku nasihati. Yah, aku bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke kelas entah kenapa.

Tapi sebenarnya aku juga merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Jung _songsaengnim_ tetap saja mengoceh tentang pasar Mikro dan Makro. Padahal kami semua pastinya sudah mengerti sejak SMA. Huft. Ini menyita lebih banyak pikiranku dari pada berpacaran dengan Jong In atau Kai. lagipula aku heran kenapa lipstik Jung songsaengnim tidak pudar ya?

"Hei Lu, kau sudah dengar tidak kalau Kai mengikuti kencan buta dan berakhir dengan kencan dengan Krystal, adik Jung Songsaengnim?" Aduuhh.. sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar banyak sekali gosip tentang namjachinguku. Tapi aku juga tidak menampik segala gosip itu lagi pula kemarin dia memang mengikuti _Meeting_—semacam kencan buta satu grup, tapi itu juga karena temannya mengajaknya karena sudah memakai namanya untuk ikut. Jadi bisa di bilang anggota perempuan _meeting _akan lebih banyak jika memakai nama Kai jadi aku tidak keberatan.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun hanya melongo mendengar perkataanku barusan. Yah, sebenarnya aku rada kebal juga mendengar gosip – gosip tentang Kai di luar sana. Aku dan dia baru berpacaran 7 bulan lalu, setelah 2 tahun mendekatiku. Kenapa lama sekali? Well, karena gosip Kai lebih banyak dari apa yang dia lakukan maka aku harus memantapkan hati bukan?

"Kau benar – benar kebal ya?"

"Tidak juga sebenarnya aku rada capek mendengar banyak sekali gosip tentang Kai" aku membenahi kacamataku dan menatap Jung songsaengnim untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis yang Kepo.

"Baiklah karena waktunya sudah selesai, maka kita sudahi pertemuan kita hari ini dan selamat menikmati sabtu malam nanti" kata Jung songsaengnim dan melangkah keluar. Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan. Aku heran dengan Baekhyun, kalau dia tidak suka mengikuti pelajaran Ekonomi kenapa dia memilih kelas Ekonomi?

Aku melangkahkan keluar dari kelas. Dan aku dapat melihat sosok tampan Kai. tentu saja aku mengetahuinya karena tingginya yang sampai 183 cm dan kulitnya yang lebih gelap dari pada orang korea pada umumnya. Aku ingin menghampirinya dan pergi makan siang bersama, tapi aku melihat Krystal yang ada di sampingnya.

_Huuff~ kenapa kau membawa gadis itu saat akan menemuiku!?_ Teriak batinku. Aku melewati begitu saja Kai yang ada di depanku. Tapi Kai menarik tanganku, "Mau kemana, aku ke sini untuk pergi makan siang bersama".

Aku menatap sinis Krystal yang juga menatapku sinis. Hei, siapa sih yang pacarnya. Kai tampaknya mengerti arti tatapanku.

"Kalau begitu kau makan sendiri dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dulu dengan Krystal" Krystal tampaknya senang mendengar perkataan Kai. sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas, bukan! bukan cemburu kok, aku tahu kalau Krystal akan berakhir menangis.

Aku berjalan dengan sepatu. Kalian tidak berpikir kalau aku akan memakai High heels kan? lagi pula buat apa aku memakai sepatu yang merepotkan seperti itu. lebih baik santai saja kan? lagi pula aku bukan gadis yang memperhatikan penampilan seperti lainnya. aku juga memakai kacamata karena aku mempunyai kekurangan untuk melihat kejauhan. Dan pakaianku adalah pakaian simple tapi pantas di gunakan untuk kuliah.

Sepertinya nanti aku akan pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

"Total semuanya adalah 11.000 ribu won nona" aku mengeluarkan uang pas kepada penjual makanan _tteokbokki_. Tapi sebelum itu aku melihat seorang laki – laki yang tampaknya tidak membawa dompet, padahal sudah membawa makanan yang tadi di pesannya. Lelaki itu tampak mencurigakan dengan topi dan juga jaket yang dia kenakan, seakan menutupi wajahnya. tapi aku harus membantunya, maka Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa nampan _tteokbokki_ dan makanan lainnya yang aku pesan.

"Mianheyo jika aku mengusik ketenangan anda, tapi apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" lelaki itu tampak kaget dan berbicara, "Aku tidak membawa dompet" seperti yang aku duga, lelaki ini tidak membawa dompet.

Aku meletakkan nampanku di depan penjual, dan mengeluarkan dompetku dan membayar apa yang di pesan lelaki itu. tampaknya Lelaki itu kaget melihat sikapku yang tampaknya terlalu gentle untuk ukuran perempuan. Tapi apa bedanya sih?

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan kenapa anda tidak memakan _tteokbokki_ bersama saya?" lelaki itu kesekian kalinya kaget melihat sikapku yang mungkin terlalu easy going di matanya. Aku melangkah duluan untuk masuk mencari tempat duduk. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang paling pas adalah di pojok. Karena aku juga mau belajar walau sangat tidak pas memakan _tteokbokki_ sambil belajar, tapi untuk apa aku ke korea kalau tidak belajar? Lagi pula toko ini juga sepi pas sekali di gunakan belajar.

Aku pun meletakkan nampanku dan mengeluarkan diktat ekonomi dari tasku. Tapi tidak di sangka lelaki yang tadi aku bantu, duduk di depanku sambil melepaskan topinya. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik maka aku tidak meliriknya sama sekali dan berkosentrasi membaca diktat sambil menebali kata – kata yang penting dengan stabilo warna – warni yang aku bawa.

"Sepertinya anda serius sekali" aku melihat lelaki yang tadi ku tolong. Seketika itu aku langsung menganga tidak percaya siapa yang ada di hadapanku. Itu.. Oh Sehun?!

_Apa aku tidak bermimpi?!_

Aku sudah sering membaca novel maupun cerita kalau seorang fans tidak sengaja bertemu dengan idolnya yang sangat dia sukai. Tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengalaminya. Sungguh sangat drama sekali apa yang terjadi padaku.

Kalau sebenarnya yang ada di otakku adalah meminta tanda tangan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah "Apakah anda benar – benar Oh Sehun?", mulut sialan. Tapi dia merespon dengan gelak tawa yang cukup membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Benar – benar sangat tampan.

"Melihat responmu, anda adalah salah satu fansku" _Huh?_ Ternyata dia sangat PD, tapi dia akan aktor sudah sewajarnya dia akan mengatakan hal itu.

"N..ne aku salah satu fans anda" Sehun tertawa sekali lagi. aku bingung harus menanggapi apa? well, aku memang pintar tapi tidak pintar melihat situasi apa yang terjadi. Jadi lebih baik aku diam dan memakan _tteokbokki_ku dan sesekali meliriknya. Dia menopang dagunya pada meja.

"Rajin sekali, siapa namamu?" _eh?_ _Dia sudah memakai kalimat informal?_ Tapi sudah sewajarnya dia memakai informal lagi pula aku fansnya. Aku menutup diktatku dan menatap matanya yang sipit tapi tajam itu, sangat – sangat tampan apa lagi dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih.

"Namaku, Xi Luhan"

"Xi Luhan? orang China?"

"Ya, begitulah, anda tidak akan bertanya kenapa aku ada di Korea kan?" sekali lagi dia tertawa. Sepertinya aku seperti badut baginya, tapi melihat Oh Sehun tertawa seperti ini adalah sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan setiap harinya bahkan bisa – bisa seumur hidup.

"Paling – paling kau datang ke Korea karena belajar mengingat kau tadi belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh, tapi jangan gunakan bahasa formal padaku. itu sangat menyakitkan padaku" Dia menggunakan nada yang manja. Urgh! Dia benar – benar sangat sempurna. Dan percakapan umum mengalir begitu saja. Seperti kau kuliah dimana? Kau sudah berapa lama ada di Korea dan sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang mengingat sekarang sudah lumayan larut.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang Sehun-ssi"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau bisa menyakitiku"

"Mianheyo Sehun. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," aku berjalan menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian berteriak "Seoul University aku datang!" aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu.

Tapi satu hal yang aku telat mengingatnya adalah meminta tanda tangannya. Saat aku berbalik dia sudah tidak ada. Benar juga dia kan aktor makanya dia tidak ingin di sadari oleh _sasaeng fans_. Tapi aku tidak menyesal mengingat aku sudah bercakap – cakap dengannya. Aku tersenyum setiap perjalanan. Saat aku akan tiba di apartemenku yang memang tidak jauh dari toko _tteokbokki_ yang tadi aku mampir. Tapi saat aku membuka gerbang aku dapat melihat Kai yang tengah terduduk tidur di depan pintu rumahku aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kai", aku menggumamkan namanya dan dia bangun dari tidurnya. "Dari mana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu" dan aku berkata aku belajar sambil menyemil, aku tidak mungkin berbicara padanya bahwa aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan bercakap – cakap kan? bisa – bisa aku di anggap selingkuh, tapi bisa juga lebih parah dari itu, bisa - bisa aku di anggap aku gila karena terlalu mengidolakan Oh Sehun sampai – sampai berhalusinasi tentang mengobrol dengan Oh Sehun. jadi aku memintanya masuk dan ngobrol seperti biasa, dan dia pulang. Singkat sih, tapi penuh makna bagiku.

.

.

.

Pagi ini di kampus entah kenapa sangat ramai sekali. Bahkan orang – orang yang tidak ku kenal berada di gerbang. Apa kampus ini kedatangan seorang artis? Lalu kenapa sampai se ramai ini. bahkan saat aku berjalan di lorong banyak gadis – gadis yang grusuk – grusuk seperti tengah menggosip. Tapi apa artinya bagiku. Aku membenahi kacamataku yang melorot.

Pagi ini aku ada klub Menari. Dan itu artinya aku berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan Kai. dengan memikirkan Kai membuatku berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kelas itu. tapi entah kenapa di depan kelas aku melihat beberapa gadis yang mengerubungi seseorang. Ku harap bukan Kai. tapi aku di kejutkan dengan keberadaan Kai yang ada di sampingku, lalu siapa yang di kerubungi oleh gadis – gadis itu.

"Woah, Kai siapa yang di kerubungi itu?" Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menarikku masuk ke kelas. Aku bingung dengan tindakan Kai.

"Oh! Hai Luhan!"

Aku berhenti, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini. saat aku membalikkan badanku, aku melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahku. Tunggu? SEHUN?! pantas saja kampus ramai, karena keberadaan Aktor papan atas sepertinya.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. aku melirik Kai diam – diam, dan Kai tampak tidak senang dengan keberadaan Sehun. Sehun berhenti tepat di depanku dan Kai. Sehun memperlihatkan smirk kepada Kai dan menatapnya dengan… penuh tantangan? Apa maksudnya? Sedangkan saat Kai kulihat dia mendadak pucat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?

"Ah~ kau yang kemarin—" sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kai menariknya. Dan aku tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena mereka bicara di sudut ruangan yang sepi dan jauh dariku. Aku acuh pada sikap Kai. Kai memang aneh kan mulai dari dulu. aku menghampiri teman satu kelas menariku. Lay, dia juga orang China sama sepertiku dan tujuannya pun sama denganku. Jadi bisa di bilang dia adalah teman seperjuangan denganku.

"Hai Lay, dimana Xiumin?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan bokongku di samping Lay. "Dia sedang mengusir fans Sehun, oh tunggu kau juga fansnya Sehun bukan?" aku menatap Lay, tapi sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku bukan sasaeng fans"

"Syukurlah"

Aku menghela nafas dan melirik dimana Sehun dan Kai berbicara. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua?!

.

.

.

TBC

(-_-)maaf jika Love recipe belum di selesaikan, karena lagi buntu dengan Love recipe padahal chap depan sudah End /eh kok malah bocorin/ tapi entah kenapa nih otak dapat inspirasi seperti ini. jadi mohon maaf jika prolognya jelek ya~ :P dan maaf jika kehiatusan saya sangat lama sekali setelah berbulan – bulan -_-

Mau review? Mau ya~ ?


	2. Chapter 1

_**[Chapter 1]**_

.

Aku tahu aku beruntung jika aku bersama dengan idolaku dalam satu tempat dan waktu.

Aku tahu aku beruntung jika aku dapat berinteraksi dengan idolaku.

Aku tahu aku beruntung jika aku dapat bertemu dan bercakap – cakap dengan idolaku.

Tapi kenapa malah sekarang saat semua pikiranku dulu yang aku kira beruntung tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa tidak beruntung!?

Pasalnya tinggal aku dan Sehun di ruangan dance klub ini. semuanya sudah pulang termasuk Kai yang aku minta menjemput Kyungsoo. Kasihan kan kalau Kyungsoo menungguiku? Dan parahnya lagi Sehun memintaku untuk menemaninya latihan dance, karena dia bilang sudah lama tidak berlatih.

"Sehun-ah! Sudah apa belum sih!" teriakku padanya yang masih saja menari tanpa henti. Di pantulan kaca aku dapat melihat wajahnya, walau yang terlihat hanya bibir tipisnya saja. Karena dia memakai topi sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Belum Lu! Aku masih ingin berlatih, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini"

Dia masih berlenggak lenggok indah. kulitnya sangat bersinar saat di terpa oleh cahaya lampu ruangan ini. entah kenapa aku selalu terpesona padanya, setiap dia berbicara di televisi, saat dia memerankan sebuah peran, atau saat dia menyapa para fansnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ungh! Dia benar – benar sangat tampan sekali.

Tapi siapakah yang mampu menolak pesona Oh Sehun? layaknya pesona Kim Jong In atau kekasihku Kai yang bernuansa bad Boy, Oh Sehun memiliki pesona sendiri. Rahangnya yang tegas, bibir yang tipis, dan juga mata yang sipit menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah angkuh, dingin, cuek dan sinis, menandakan bahwa dia adalah orang spesial. Seolah semua pesonanya mengatakan 'Hei inilah aku! Aku berbeda dengan kalian! Karena pesonaku sangatlah indah!'

Dia memang berbeda. ku tatap wajahnya yang sekarang tersengal – sengal mungkin karena dia kelelahan melakukan dance yang menurutku sangat susah. Apa lagi katanya dia sudah lama tidak melakukannya, mungkin karena itu dia merasa sulitnya dance dua kali lipat, dan itu artinya lelahnya juga dua kali lipat.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Lu?"

_Luar biasa SEHUN! _"Kau tampak memukau Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa berdansa dengan begitu indah?" Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia mengambil handuk dan air putih yang dia letakkan di lantai. Dia duduk sambil meminum air putihnya. Ungh! Kenapa dia sangat seksi sekali?

"Aku dan Kai pernah dalam satu klub dance, tapi hubungan kami rada merenggang karena satu hal" Aku memiringkan wajahku. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikapku yang seolah masih bingung dengan hubungan Kai dan juga Sehun. "Kai pernah jadi sahabatku Lu"

"Itu berarti sekarang dia bukan sahabatmu?"

"Bukannya begitu, kami masih berhubungan, tapi tidak baik"

Dia kembali meneguk air putihnya, lalu mengelap keringat basahnya yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Oh! Oh! Dia sangat seksi sekali!

"Hei Lu, kau sudah berhubungan dengan Kai cukup lama kah?"

"Ya lumayan"

Dia menatap botol air minumnya. Lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya yang tampak terlihat seksi, aku takut dia mengetahui bahwa wajahku sudah merona hebat. Aku harap dia tidak melihat saat aku menatapnya melakukan dance tadi.

Entah karena kecanggungan atau Sehun benar – benar kehilangan easy goingnya dia diam dan terus diam. Lalu kembali meneguk air dalam botolnya hingga habis. Pada saat itu aku mengerti kenapa dia sangat terlihat sempurna di mata para fansnya. Karena dia memang sangat tampan!

Mungkin seharusnya aku meminta tanda tangan, lalu berfoto bersama. Mengapdute tentang foto – foto kami. tapi entah kenapa aku malah senang menatapnya dalam diam seperti ini. aku memang fans-nya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku lebih baik seperti ini. menatapnya, mengamati, dan menelusuri wajahnya yang sangat indah itu. aku berharap, aku bisa cantik agar aku tidak memalukannya. Hei, fans juga harus tahu harga dirikan?

"Kenapa diam saja Lu? Tak nyaman?"

_Aku bahkan sangat nyaman Oh Sehun! itu karena dirimu! _"Tidak, ku rasa kita habis dalam bahan obrolan kita selanjutnya. Aku rasa hening lebih baik dari pada canggung" Sehun menatapku, dan rasanya detak jantungku tidak akan pernah normal. Setelah itu Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar – benar cerdas"

"Kalau aku tidak cerdas aku tak mungkin mendapatkan beasiswa di sini kan?"

"Kau benar, tapi ku harap kau cerdas dalam pilihan—"

He? Kenapa Oh Sehun mengatakan hal itu. apa maksudnya dengan cerdas dalam pilihan? Sehun tahu akan kesalahan berbicara tadi dengan cepat berkata, "Maksudnya memilih pekerjaan Lulu" dan aku hanya menanggapi dengan ber-'oh' ria.

Aku menatap lekat jam dinding. Sudah pukul 9 malam yang artinya lumayan larut.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan berganti baju dulu"

Aku langsung melesat masuk ke dalam bilik kamar yang selalu aku gunakan untuk mengganti pakaian. Selang beberapa menit setelahnya aku keluar dengan pakaian sehari – hariku. Blush, di padu dengan celana panjang serta kacamata yang bertengger di mataku, serta mengikat rambut ekor kuda. Tampaklah aku sebagai Xi Luhan yang cerdas.

"Wow, kau berbeda Lu. Ku harap suatu hari kau akan mengubah penampilanmu seperti tadi" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang sudah biasa di telingaku. Bukan tidak punya tujuan aku berpakaian seperti ini. aku melakukannya agar aku tak terlalu punya teman yang kau tahu.. umh, membuang waktu dengan sia – sia. Lebih baik aku fokus untuk belajar dulu baru mencari teman. Tapi itu sekedar rencana sebelum aku masuk klub dance dan juga mengenal Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. semakin hari, semakin banyak yang berteman denganku. Tapi karena aku adalah orang yang sok dingin maka, beberapa hari saja orang – orang yang berteman denganku mulai mundur.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan keluar studio. Tampaknya sudah tidak ada fans yang berkeliaran. Maklum saja sudah malam. Aku berjalan di belakang Oh Sehun yang menenteng tasnya serta memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya. Dia memakai sepatu cets biasanya dengan kemeja polos biru dengan jaket sweater. Rambutnya yang di cat putih sangatlah cocok dengan warna kulitnya.

Tiba – tiba saja dia berhenti. Aku juga ikut berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah sebrang jalan. Aku mengikuti arah pandang Oh Sehun, dan tada.. aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Sepertinya dia lapar, maklumlah dia habis dance habis – habisan tadi dan sekarang dia lapar.

"Kau mau ke sana?"

"Lulu juga mau kesana ya? Kalau begitu kajja! Aku sudah lapar"

Dia menarik tanganku. _Oh! Oh! Tarik nafas! Buang nafas! Tarik nafas! Buang nafas!_ Akhirnya aku menurut dan berjalan ke arah kedai Ramyun yang masih buka. Suasana kedai yang kecil dan hangat mengumbar aura romantis dan kekeluargaan yang sangat kental. Ah! Aku akan mengajak Kai kapan – kapan ke sini.

Sehun memesan ramyun serta aku pun memesan. Aku juga cukup lapar karena belum sempat makan. Hanya menyemil. Aku pun menatap satu – satu pelanggan yang berada di sini. hanya ada 5 orang dan itu pun kami sudah terhitung. Ada seorang gadis bersama pacarnya, dan sepertinya orang yang baru pulang kerja. Aku menatap dekorasi kedai ini yang unik. Tidak seperti kedai ramyun lainnya, kedai ini menggunakan sisi kesederhanaan yang sangat menarik. Contohnya hiasan dari tumbuhan, atau jangan lupa dengan tanaman rambatnya.

"Kau suka dengan Kedai ini?"

"Bagiku, sudah bisa di makan pun aku senang"

_Mulut sialan! Kenapa malah ketus di waktu seperti ini!_ namun dia hanya tertawa dan malah menopang dagunya menatap dalam ke arahku. Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandanganku padanya agar tidak salah tingkah. Aku menatap satu – satu dekorasi ruangan yang sudah aku pandangi sejak dari tadi. dia terkekeh melihat tingkah laku yang sepertinya sudah salah tingkah.

Akhirnya ramyun kami datang tidak lama berselang. Aku pun berkosentrasi memakan ramyunku, dan sesekali melirik dirinya yang sangat lahap. Dia seperti orang yang kerasukan setan atau bahkan seperti orang gila yang tidak pernah makan. Oke yang satu berlebihan tapi tetap saja Oh Sehun kalau makan ternyata beringas tidak seperti kemarin yang anggun. Dengan sekali tegukan dia sudah habiskan ramyun berserta kuahnya. Aku hanya melotot tidak percaya. Dia benar – benar hebat.

Sehun menatapku lalu menunjuk ke mangkok. Pertamanya aku tidak mengerti, namun saat dia berkata dengan isyarat bahwa dia ingin ramyunku, aku memberikan ramyunku padanya. Dia tidak menolak pemberian Ramyunku. Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan mulai makan lagi, dan saat aku menyeruput ramyunku, dia juga menyeruput juga.

_HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ramyunku! _pada saat itu juga aku merasakan debaran jantung. Pasalnya Mie yang kami makan adalah sama. Dia tetap menyeruput sampai dekat dengan bibirku sedangkan aku hanya diam saja. Keringat dingin membahasi pelipisku. Bayangan – bayanganku muncul di benakku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mie ramyun yang aku seruput.

Perlahan dia memundurkan kepalanya. Dan menjilat bibir tipisnya, lalu menatapku dan tersenyum. Sedangkan aku yang salah tingkah makan dengan cepat dan menunduk. Banyak sekali pikiran yang mampir ke otakku. Contohnya jika aku tidak memutus mie ramyunku apakah kami akan pepero kiss?

"Cepat sekali makannya"

Aku tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap memakan ramyunku dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia membayar ramyunku dan ramyunnya. Dan kemudian saat perjalanan pulang kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku terlalu sibuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sedangkan dirinya hanya tersenyum melihatku yang masih salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku mengenakan kaos dan juga sweater berwarna pink. Tentu dengan celana pensil yang panjang serta kacamata dan rambut yang di ikat ekor kuda. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, dan meninggalkan kantung mata. Untung saja aku memakai kacamata sehinga kantung mataku tidak terlalu terlihat nantinya.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Kai yang tengah tersenyum padaku. bibirku seketika langsung tersenyum padanya. "Berangkat?" aku mengangguk.

Kai selalu naik sepeda motor. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memakai sepeda motor. Ku kira dia adalah anak orang kaya yang selalu diantar jemput memakai mobil. Tapi setelah aku melihat dia sehari – hari dan menjadi pacarku, aku mengerti bahwa dia adalah orang yang sederhana. Tapi bagiku, pesonanya semakin menguat saat dia memakai sepeda motornya. Gagah, dan juga sangat tampan.

Aku pun memeluk dirinya saat di gonceng dengannya. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Pada saat di kampus, Kai sudah di sambut oleh beberapa fans sejatinya. Dan diantaranya adalah Krystal? Kenapa dia tidak pernah berhenti mengejar Kai sih!? dan setelah aku berharap kedatangan Sehun membuat para fansnya Kai berkurang malah sekarang bertambah. Aku tidak mau melihat Kai yang di sibukkan oleh para fansnya, langsung saja pergi ke kantin mencari makan.

Setiap perjalanan aku mendengar beberapa gadis sedang bertengkar siapa yang paling keren, tampan, dan gagah di antara Sehun dan juga Kai. aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa malah mereka membicarakan mereka berdua. Tapi bagiku Kharisma Sehun lebih kuat dari pada Kai, Kai terlalu kental terhadap pesona badboy-nya. Kenapa aku malah berpikiran layaknya gadis yang aku temui tadi?

"Aku mau daging hamburger dengan sayur yang banyak ya?" aku memesan makanan yang membuatku kenyang seketika. Yah, walaupun aku makan banyak sekali, aku tak akan pernah bisa gemuk. Dan pesananku datang. Aku langsung menarik piringku dan duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Tak jauh berbeda dengan lorong universitas, para gadis di sini juga bertengkar siapa yang paling hebat antara Kai dan juga Sehun.

_Kenapa mereka selalu mengusik orang lain sih?_ dengan alunan lagu yaitu ucapan – ucapan para gadis aku makan dengan khidmat. Hingga telingaku mendengar seorang gadis berbicara, "Aku melihatnya kemarin! Kai mencium Kyungsoo!", mencium Kyungsoo?! Ah mungkin para gadis itu ingin melihat betapa sabarnya diriku seperti dahulu – dahulu. Aku merasa tertindas di sini, hanya beberapa orang yang aku tahu menjadi temanku. dan tiba – tiba telingaku di pasangi headset oleh seseorang.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka"

Aku membeku seketika. Bukankah dia adalah Sehun? dan yang aku dengar akhir – akhir ini dia sibuk dengan drama terbarunya. Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Aku datang kemari karena lokasi dramaku di dekat sini, makanlah" entah kenapa aku merasa Sehun selalu menjadi malaikat penolongku. Sehun tersenyum padaku, senyum yang membuatku selalu meleleh. Senyuman sederhana yang memikat siapa saja. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan iri para gadis lainnya yang sedang melihat kami berduaan.

"Ungh, apa kau tidak apa – apa kemari?"

"Tentu, sekarang waktunya istirahat, mau mampir ke lokasiku nanti?"

"Ya! Aku mau!"

Aku makan dengan tergesa – gesa. Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat lokasi syuting, apa lagi di ajak langsung oleh pemeran utamanya. Sehun berkata bahwa aku harus makan dengan pelan – pelan. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Semakin cepat aku makan, semakin cepat aku berada di lokasi syuting.

Akhirnya setelah aku menghabiskan makananku dengan perjuangan keras. Sehun langsung menarikku berdiri. Aku berjalan di belakang Oh Sehun ini. tubuhnya memang kurus dari belakang, tapi seakan – akan selalu melindungi. Punggung Oh Sehun yang kurus tapi terlihat gagah ini sangatlah indah. apakah dia akan melindungi orang dengan punggungnya itu?

"Lu, kita sudah sampai"

Sehun tersenyum ke arahku, aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Wow, ternyata seperti ini lokasi syuting. Banyak sekali kru yang mondar mandir. Dan sutradara yang sedang membaca naskah sambil..

Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan sutradara itu.

"YI FAN!" laki – laki tinggi berambut blonde itu menoleh ke arahku, dan tampak kaget melihat kedatanganku, sama dengan Sehun yang sepertinya juga kaget saat aku mengenal salah satu kru dramanya. Yi Fan atau lebih akrabnya di panggil Kris melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Sontak aku menarik Sehun ke arah Kris.

"Oh! Luhan! apa kabar! Kau tampak bertambah kurus setelah melancong ke Korea"

Aku tertawa garing mendengar perkataannya itu. sedangkan Sehun sepertinya kurang paham dengan kondisi kami yang sudah mengenal lama.

"Sehun, ini teman seperjuanganku Yi Fan atau seringnya di panggil Kris. Kami teman dekat sejak SD bahkan kami dulu bertetangga, sebelum aku melancong ke Korea dan dia pergi ke Canada untuk menyelesaikan broadcastingnya"

Sehun hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasanku. Sedikit banyak aku mengerti bahwa Yi Fan adalah sutradara, sebenarnya kami sudah lama tidak berhubungan mengingat sekarang kami tidak pernah bertemu beberapa tahun. tapi setelah aku mengorek informasi, dia sudah lulus broadcasting dan sudah menjadi sutradara beberapa kali.

"Lu, kau tampak sedikit berubah dari penampilanmu, dulu kau adalah ulzzang terkenal dengan kecantikan alamimu, tapi sekarang kenapa kau berubah? Tapi yang tidak berubah adalah rambutmu yang berwarna emas alami itu"

"Luhan Ulzzang?"

"Ya begitulah, eh, Sehun bukannya kau harus sudah di make up?"

"Ya aku akan pergi sekarang juga, aku titip Luhan"

Aku tertawa kembali mendengar penuturan Kris dan juga perkataan Sehun. Yah, aku memang dulu adalah ulzzang. Tapi aku sadar jika aku ke Korea dan tetap menyandang ulzzang aku tidak akan berhasil belajar dengan serius. Jadi ada gunanya bukan menjadi orang biasa dengan kesederhanaan. Aku bercakap – cakap dengan Kris. Saat aku bertanya apakah dia punya seorang kekasih, dia mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis China yang menjadi kru make up di sini. saat aku di tanya oleh Kris siapa pacarku dan menebak Sehun adalah pacarku, aku hanya bilang kami hanya berkenalan secara tidak sengaja di sebuah kedai tteokbokki dan berkenalan hanya 3 hari.

"Ini aneh, biasanya Sehun tak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis, bahkan artis – artis yang sedang mendekatinya pun tidak pernah dia hiraukan, mungkin kau adalah orang yang spesial?"

"Haha, kau bisa saja Kris"

"Jadi siapa pacarmu?"

Aku membuka galeri dan menunjukkan sebuah selca diriku dan Kai. Kris hanya manggut – manggut sambil bilang oh setelah melihat fotoku dan Kai. kami terus saja mengobrol panjang lebar, sampai akhirnya dia bilang bahwa dia harus melanjutkan syuting. Sebelum itu dia meminta nomor ponselku dan aku memberikannya.

Di sini aku melihat banyak hal di lokasi syuting. Seperti kejadian beberapa adegan yang harus di ulang banyak kali. Dan setiap adegan yang di ulang Kris tampaknya marah – marah, yah sutradara memang seperti itu sih. sampai sebuah lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang.

"Kai?"

"Kau dari mana saja? Ayo kita kencan, kita tidak pernah kencan akhir – akhir ini"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Kai yang manja ini. aku mengangguk dan dia berteriak senang. Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan Sehun dan juga sahabatku Kris di lokasi syuting. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus berat hati meninggalkan Sehun? ah! Tentu saja karena aku adalah salah satu fansnya.

Dan setelah itu, aku dan Kai berakhir di salah satu café yang selalu aku kunjungi dulu.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau sering mampir ke sini dan aku selalu mengikutimu. Apakah aku dulu seperti penguntit?"

"Ya, kau memang penguntit kan?"

Kai tertawa mendengar aku bicara seperti itu. tapi sungguh! Kai dulu memang seperti penguntit. Dia akan terus menguntitku sampai aku berada di rumah dan setelah itu dia akan pulang setelah 30 menit berada di depan rumahku. itu dia lakukan selama 2 tahun, tapi setelah dia berpacaran denganku, acara penguntitannya mulai berkurang dan aku bersyukur seperti itu. meskipun begitu aku masih merasa di untit saat baru baru berpacaran, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada hal lagi yang namanya penguntitan.

Drrt..Drrt.. Handphoneku bergetar tanda ada masuk pesan. Aku membuka pesan, yang ternyata dari Kris

_**Besok ada acara? Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan pacarku**_

Aku tertawa melihat Kris yang selalu saja ingin pamer. Sepertinya besok tidak ada acara, ungh.. bagaimana ya jika aku mengajak Kai juga untuk besok? Sepertinya saling pamer pacar tidak masalah bukan?

"Kai apa besok kau sibuk?"

Melihat raut muka Kai yang sepertinya langsung keruh aku mengerti jika Kai sedang ada urusan besok maka aku cepat – cepat berkata, "Aku hanya bertanya Kai" dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai. well, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pamer pacar kepada Kris. Tapi tidak apa, melihat Kai yang sepertinya ingin menolak menandakan bahwa dia punya urusan yang tidak dapat di tunda.

.

.

.

Di rumah, biasanya aku hanya memakai celana pendek dan juga kaos oblong. Dan mengurai rambutku yang sangat panjang itu. sebenarnya aku bisa saja memakai mengikat rambut seperti biasanya, tapi itu membuatku harus kerja keras lagi untuk mengikat rambut lembutku. Kalau kalian pikir rambut lembut itu selalu enak kalian salah. Rambut lembut terkadang sulit sekali untuk di ikat.

Dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah meja belajar dengan tumpukan buku diktat serta buku – buku lainnya. Aku harus bisa belajar walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan tentu saja aku memakai kacamata yang selalu menghiasi mataku.

Drrt..Drrt.. mejaku bergetar karena getaran handphoneku. Dengan malas aku membuka pesan dari nomor tidak di kenal, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan malam – malam begini?

_**Hai Lu, ini Sehun, besok ada acara?**_

_Ah! Oh Sehun!?_

Aku langsung saja mengetik balasan untuknya.

_**Ya, aku ada acara dengan Kris dan pacarnya, mau ikut?**_

Tidak lama berselang ada balasan darinya. Dengan nama Thehun, oh ayolah dia kan sedikit cadel dalam aksennya. Tapi menurutku itu yang menambah pesonanya.

_**baiklah, aku akan jemput.. sampai jumpa besok my Lu**_

Wajahku langsung merona merah. Dia mengatakan My Lu? Kenapa dia menambahkan di kata My?! Aduuh, wajahku merahnya tidak terkendali. Dengan segera aku langsung mengacak semua pakaianku di lemariku. Apa yang harus aku kenakan? Tapi aneh sekali sikapku ini. padahal aku biasanya berpakaian seala kadarnya seperti biasanya saat kencan dengan Kai, tapi kenapa malah dengan Sehun aku ingin menjadi Luhan yang cantik?

Apa aku harus mendandani diriku seperti SMA dulu? sebagai ulzzang? Tapi bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak fokus belajar?

.

.

.

Semoga saja aku tidak mengecewakan Sehun berpenampilan seperti ini. pagi ini, memang Sehun akan menjemputku ke Kris dan pacarnya. Aku sudah menunggu Sehun di depan pintu. Entah kenapa hari ini aku senang sekali bisa di jemput oleh Sehun, kemarin malam aku langsung bilang dimana letak rumahku. semoga saja dia tidak tersesat saat mencari rumahku.

Saat aku berpikir bagaimana penampilan Sehun, tiba – tiba datang mobil ferari merah yang langsung parkir di depan rumahku. aku bertanya – tanya siapa yang datang membawa ferari merah itu. lalu keluarlah Sehun dari mobil itu.

WOW, pria tampan dengan mobil keren. Bukannya aku matre tapi baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pesona lelaki yang pas. Mungkin bisa di bilang seperti Kai yang pesonanya semakin keluar jika memakai sepeda motor, Sehun juga demikian. Dia sepertinya mencari – cari sosokku, dengan inisiatif aku datang ke arahnya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun sepertinya tampak kaget menerima tepukanku. Setelah itu dia melihatku dari atas lalu kebawah dan dari bawah lalu ke atas kembali, "Ini kau Lu?!" aku hanya tertawa. Sepertinya mengerjai dirinya dengan penampilan seperti ini sangatlah lucu. Aku berpenampilan feminim, dengan long dress serta jaket sweater yang lucu. Rambutku yang ku urai dengan bando polos berwarna putih, serta memakai sepatu hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi, jangan lupa tas kecil yang aku bawa, aku tampak berbeda dari biasaya. Dan jangan lupa aku memakai lensa minus.

"Apa kita sudah bisa berangkat? Aku takut Kris akan marah jika kita terlambat, dia paling tidak suka keterlambatan," Sehun terkekeh, "Ya aku tahu"

Dia membukakan pintunya, benar – benar orang gentle. Setelah itu aku masuk ke mobilnya.

Lalu saat aku baru saja duduk di kursi depan, aku melihat Kai yang melewati kami, dengan menggonceng seorang gadis yang tengah memeluknya..

WHAT THE HELL!?

SIAPA GADIS ITU?!

.

.

.

Jja~ Love recipe udah di tuntaskan :3 sekarang update yang ini nih~ Idol's love~ yap yang disini GS untuk Uke. Nah aku mau tanya ff mana dulu ya yang di update, soalnya Zelus gak mungkin update semuanya.. :/ nah gimana?

REVIEW nde?


End file.
